The Green Ranger's Return (Season 1)
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: When Lamont goes to an Auction in Angel Grove, his life is forever changed by a little coin. (SEED Of EVIL is Chapter 14)
1. The Original Green Ranger

The Original Green Ranger _[See Previews for disclaimer]_

I have always been interested in the Power Rangers, but there were 2 things I've always wondered. For the Green Ranger, there was never a Thunderzord or a Ninjazord. If you remembered if you watched the show, during the second season of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Rita made a clone of Tommy. At the end, the clone decided to live in the past. Now what would have happened if even though he didn't use his power he still kept his power coin? I sure hope you enjoy this.

The Original Green Ranger  
By: Lamont Stewart Part I: The Auction Tommy was dying. He had lived in the 18th Century for a long while now, and the time had come for him to die. Tommy handed a locked box to a friend, and said, "Keep this safe, until the time comes." Then he passed away.

About two hundred years later, there was an auction in Angle Grove, in the year 1998. Everyone was excited about the new Voyager Zords that the Space Power Rangers had gotten. Then a box came up to sell.

I said, "$100."

Someone else said, "$999.99."

I said, "Man, you're not one for fun. $1,000."

"Sold!" The auctioneer said, "Who should I label this for?"

I said, "Label it for Lamont Stewart."

I took the box home to study it more. Little did I know, the contents of that box would change my life, at least for the time being.

_(This is where the Power Rangers in Space theme song would come in.)_

I got back to the place that I was staying, and decided to open up the box. I broke the lock, and flipped up the lid to see a coin.

"A coin," I said. "I spent $1,000 on a coin."

That is when I saw the symbol of the coin. I knew it looked familiar so I went and got my Power Ranger Journal that I kept for the past five year, starting from when the Rangers came into the picture to now. I even had some clippings back from 1988 when the Alien Rangers came on the scene.

I looked in my book until I saw it, the Dragonzord. The symbol on its legs matched the symbol on my coin. Still holding the coin in my hand I said, "Wow, the coin has the same symbol as the Dragonzord." That is when it happened.

A strange green light surrounded me, then a green like costume appeared on me. A shield appeared on my chest. I looked down. I was the Green Ranger.

"This is not happing," I said. "My name is Lamont Stewart, I live in Vandalia, Ohio. I'm visiting Angel Grove, and now I'm the Green Ranger. What is going on around here?"

Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, Ashley spotted energy serge. She said, "Geez, I just recorded an energy signature of major proportions."

Andros said, "Can you track it?"

T.J. said, "Yeah, it's coming from our good old home town, Angel Grove."

Carlos said sarcastically, "What else is new?"

Andros said, "Come on, lets teleport down there, and see what's up."

The Space Rangers started to walk off of the bridge.

Back on Earth, I was still coping with what had happened, when I saw what looked like a watch in the deep bottom of the box. I picked it up, and hit a few buttons, then I just disappeared.

I felt like my whole body was tingling.

The next thing I knew I was standing on some mountain, surrounded by a pile of burnt rubble which looked like it had been hit with an explosion.

I looked around and said, "Aw, man, what's going to be happing now?"

Part II: Return of the Dragonzord I looked around and saw my surroundings. I was far awayfrom anything. Then I saw a flash of light, and it looked like six different colors were coming toward me. I looked and saw Red, Silver, Blue, Black, Pink, and Yellow. It was the Power Rangers.

The Red Ranger said, "Who are you?"

I said, "My name is Lamont. I found this coin, and this watch, and I ended up here."

The Blue Ranger said, "Well, as a fellow ranger, it is good to meet ya'. I'm T.J, this is Carlos, Zhane, Andros, Cassie, and Ashley," he pointed to each ranger as he said his or her name.

I then told them of what transpired, and they told me about what happened to them.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress Astronema was looking at what was happening. She said, "No! Not another Ranger! Elgar, send down the Mystinizer."

Elgar said, "Do I have to?"

Astronema just looked at him.

Elgar said, "Right away!" He sent the monster to the Power Rangers.

Astronema said, "Very good, just for that, I'll let you play with Scudley."

Elgar said, "Oh, no. Not again," as he was being pulled off.

_{This is where the Power Rangers in Space Theme Song would come in.)_

The Rangers were getting to know one another, when the Mystinizer appeared.

Andros said, "This is where we take care of business. You want to join us? We could use all the help we can get."

We went to fight the Mystinizer; he had a mist spray, which started to eat through our costumes.

"Oh, great! My first battle as a Power Ranger, and I'm going to be killed," I said. "How did the last guy who had this costume do it? I watched all of the battles the Power Rangers have been in."

I thought about it for a while, and then I said, "I got it!"

I pulled a dagger like flute out of my side pocket, or whatever you call it. "I hope this works?" I played a few notes on the flute, and my shield started to glow, and then my costume was restored.

I said, "Man, I could grow to like this." Then, I took the dagger and aimed it at Mystinizer. A light shot out, hit the monster, which fell down.

Ashley said, "Awesome! But, I thought the original Green Ranger's powers were destroyed with the Rita's Green Candle, and Zedd's Green Crystal."

T.J. said, "Yeah, but from what Tommy told me before he left, when Rita recreated the Green Ranger, the Wizard restored his powers to full in the Morphin Grid. So since the powers were in the past, and not active when the Thunder Megazord blew up, the power is still here."

I looked at Mystinizer lying there, and said, "It's probably going to grow now, isn't it?"

Carlos said, "Yeah, it usually does."

Cassie said, "Here comes the laser now."

Mystinizer grew as big as your imagination can see it.

Zhane said, "Well Andros, should we do it?"

Andros said, "Why not? We need Astro Megazord power now!"

Before my eyes, the Astro Megazord was formed. "Wow!" I said.

The Astro Megazord fought valiantly, unfortunately it was losing.

Andros said, "Battlizer, online! Delta Megazord power, now!"

The Delta Megazord appeared, and blasted the Mystinizer to the Bay Area. Then, it fought it, but still got it's butt kicked.

The Rangers then said, "Astro-Delta Megazord power, now!"

The two Megazords combined together to form the Astro-Delta Megazord. It fired its fists, but still it wasn't good enough. Finally Andros said, "Enough is enough, Mega Voyager, on line." The Voyagerzords appeared, came together, and formed the Mega Voyager. Andros said, "Mega V3 missile, online."

The missile fired, hit Mystinizer, who fell down, but got right back up again.

T.J. said, "Okay, nothing we do even puts a dent in this guy."

All of a sudden, Alpha came over the speakers and said, "Rangers, Mystinizer's weak spot is the little hole where the mist comes out at."

All of a sudden I said, "I know what I can do."

I pulled out the dagger, and played a few notes. A few seconds later, the Dragonzord came up from the water. It activated his tail, which drilled right into Mystinizer's weak spot, who then fell down.

_KA-BOOM!_

The Rangers jumped out of their zords to congratulate me on a job well done.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Elgar said, "Oh, well, back to the drawing board."

Astronema said, "I don't give up that easily."

Elgar said, "My old boss only sent one monster at a time, and she defeated the Power Rangers."

Astronema said, "Well, let's see, she got rid of four Rangers, but they just transferred their powers to someone else. Then, when Divatox blew up the Power Chamber, those four just got more powerful, powers. Oh, yeah. She really defeated the Power Rangers."

Then, she turned to Ecliptor, and said, "Is the Reverseanator weapon, ready yet?"

Ecliptor said, "Ready, my Princess."

Astronema said, "Fire!"

We were still celebrating when we heard a _KA-BOOM!_ We turned around to see Mystinizer again. The weapon that Ecliptor had fired at it reversed its destruction.

Ashley said, "What are we going to do now?"

I said, "Well, there is something. I hope this works. We need Thunderzord power, now!"

Part III: Thunder Power "Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord Power!"

The Dragonzord turned into a robot Knight, which had a lance for a weapon.

Mystinizer said, "That's impossible."

I said, "You haven't seen anything yet."

The Knight flung its lance, and blew up Mystinizer.

KA-BOOM!

Then Astronema just reversed it again.

Andros said, "Man, Astronema isn't giving up this time."

"That new weapon is going to cause us some grieve in the future. I just know it," Ashley said.

Zhane said, "Alpha said that D.E.C.A. overheard what they were talking about. She said they called it the Reverseanator."

I said, "I saw a diagram in the Thunderzord, I have an idea on how to finally beat Mystinizer. Andros, take this dagger and control the Knight. I just hope the two Megazords, and the Knight can hold Mystinizer until I get back."

_{Power Rangers in Space Theme song here.)_

Running back to the Power Chamber, I said, "I hope what I need is still there."

I franticly searched for the item I needed.

Meanwhile, the Knight, the Astro-Delta Megazord, and the Mega Voyager were trying to still defeat Mystinizer.

Digging through the rubble, I found what I needed, the Saba Saber.

I said, "It is only an empty shell."

I sighed, "I hope this works."

"Saba Power, now!" I said.

Saba returned to the saber.

Saba said, "Wow, what happened?"

I said, "I don't have much time to talk, can you still power the Tigerzord?"

Sabba said, "It was destroyed, but if I have enough power, I can restore it. Unfortunately, the Dino-Power Coins were overloaded, and destroyed."

"Not all of them," I said.

I concentrated, and Sabba started to glow.

I said, "As usual, I hope this works, Tigerzord power!"

Out of no where the Tigerzord appeared, and took down Mystinizer.

Andros said, "Alright, Lamont!"

"Good going," T.J. said.

I said, "Tigerzord-Horse Thunderzord Power."

The Tigerzord transformed into a Horse.

Ashley said, "Simply awesome."

The Knight took its position on the Horse, and charged.

Mystinizer said, "You fools, just try again."

The Knight pulled out a sword on the side of the Horse, and sliced Mystinizer as it galloped past.

Mystinizer held it's wound while staring at the Power Rangers.

Andros said, "Astro-Delta Megazord flying fists, now!"

Zhane said, "Mega V3 Missile on line."

They both hit Mystinizer at the same time, and he hit the ground.

KA-BOOM!

Back on the Dark Fortress Elgar said, "Should we do it again?"

Astronema said, "No. I'm tired of that monster, besides we still have the Reverseanator, and Ecliptor is working on my new flying Quantrons. The Rangers are going down, all seven of them."

On the Bridge of the Megaship, the Rangers were throwing a party for me to welcome me to the team.

Alpha helped me find the keyhole in the middle of D.E.C.A.'s main computer consol. I put Saba in, and twisted him, and locked it into position.

D.E.C.A. said, "I now can control the Tigerzord."

Alpha said, "We can help you in the future."

Then Alpha looked over at a screen searching the history of the Power Rangers.

I went into a corner and said to my self, 'Wow I'm a Power Ranger now. I would never of believed it in a million years. According to Andros, of Human Rangers from 1993, I'm number 19. I hope I hold up as well as they did.'

I walked back as the Power Rangers continued the party to welcome me to the team.

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: Index.htm
   [2]: GrnRanger-2.htm



	2. The Secret of the Photograph

The Secret of the Photograph _[See Previews for disclaimer] _

I am interested in photography, so I decided to establish this in the story.

You might also notice some instances about history changing. This will all be revealed in time.

The Secret of the Photograph  
By: Lamont Stewart 

In space a hole in time opened up, and a lone photograph appeared out of nowhere.

Meanwhile, Prince Gasket, and Darkonda spotted the incident.

He said, "With that picture, I could tell the future, and rule the Universe. Maybe I would even be more powerful then Dark Specter."

Gasket just laughed, "That will be the day."

Back on the Megaship, the alarm went off.

There is a giant floating head in space," Ashley said.

Zhane looked at Andros, and said, "It's time, pal."

Andros said, "Let's Rocket!"

_{Power Rangers in Space Theme Song.}_

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont pulled out his Morpher and said, "Dragonzord!"

The picture still floated in space as the Galaxy Gliders neared it.

Then the giant head attacked.

The head said, "That time traveling picture is mine."

Ashley said, "I don't think so, heady."

Darkonda now appeared, and started to go after the photo.

Andros just grabbed him and demanded, "Where's my little sister?"

Darkonda said, "You will never know, and as soon as I get the photograph, it won't matter, because you will all be dead."

"Not if we can help it," said Lamont.

"You fools, it is just a picture of the past," Darkonda said.

"Then why do you need it?" asked Carlos.

Darkonda said, "I never had to give a reason before."

Then he looked over at the head, he said, "Oh no, Dark Specter sent Homing Equip Action Device after the picture also. Well he's not going to get it."

All of a sudden, Dark Specter appeared with an angry look upon his face.

"Darkonda! You traitor, you will never survive," he said.

Then he shot him with a bolt of energy, but Darkonda just laughed.

Dark Specter then said, "No, he is as powerful as me now!" Then he disappeared.

"Wow, what was that?" Zhane said.

Darkonda rushed for the photograph.

T.J. said, "Alpha teleport the photograph aboard now."

The picture disappeared, and Darkonda was hopping mad.

Andros said, "Spiral Saber."

Zhane said, "Silver Silverizer."

They ran into Darkonda, who exploded.

KA-BOOM!

After that the Rangers realized that H.E.A.D. was still after the picture.

"Quadro-Blaster, form now," T.J. said.

They all aimed it at H.E.A.D.

"Quadro-Blaster fire!" they all said.

KA-BOOM!

They went back to the ship to see what the big fuss was about.

Meanwhile, Darkonda reappeared in his cave, and was very upset.

He said, "No, my power is now gone."

Then Dark Specter appeared and said, "Betray me will ya? Next time you won't be so lucky."

Back on the Megaship, Andros asked, "So where is the picture?"

Alpha said, "I'm sorry, you can't see it."

The Rangers left disappointed and continued to work around the Megaship.

D.E.C.A. said, "Alpha, shouldn't you tell them about the picture? It came from the past."

Alpha said, "It came from the past, but it is their future."

Alpha looked at the picture, which had the Ninja Megazord in it. Below it were Alpha V, Ninjor, the Red Ranger, Black Ranger, White Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Pink Ranger, and the…Green Ranger.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-1.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-3.htm



	3. The Rise of the Dove

Rise of the Dove _[See Previews for disclaimer] _

I was always interested in the ninja series of the Power Rangers, unfortunately there was never a Green Ninja Ranger, so I decided to have one in the story. Also in this fan-fic you will notice something about history changing, that will be explained in time.

This is in the second season of Power Rangers in Space.

Rise of the Dove  
By: Lamont Stewart Part I: Trip to Ninjor's Planet 

The Rangers were practicing some moves on the semi-deck. When all of a sudden the alarm went off.

The Rangers raced to the bridge to see what the problem was.

When they got there, Alpha was still going over the history of the Earth Power Rangers and seemed concerned about what was happening.

Zhane said, "I'm glad you're here."

Andros said, "What's up?"

Zhane said, "Dark Specter has sent down Goldar to try to get us into battle."

Andros said, "I guess it worked, alright. Let's Rocket!"

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont pulled out his Morpher and said, "Dragonzord!"

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

Andros said, "Come on, let's get them."

_{Power Rangers in Space Theme Song.}_

The Rangers suddenly appeared at the battle site, riding the Galaxy Gliders.

Goldar said, "You Rangers are finally finished."

Lamont said, "That's what you think, monkey man."

Goldar said, "What are you doing here? I thought you worked for us evil people."

Ashley said, "What is he talking about, Lamont?"

"I have no idea," Lamont said.

The Quantrons attacked Lamont, and held him.

Carlos said, "You better let him go if you know what is good for you."

The Quantrons just laughed, as they grabbed the Dragonzord power coin. Goldar said, "We have just signed all of your death warrants."

Goldar then disappeared, along with all of the Quantrons.

Lamont lost his powers, and the other six demorphed. They all went to see if Lamont was alright.

Before they got there, a Quantron suddenly appeared with a knife. It quickly sliced Lamont's arm, then disappeared.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?" asked T.J.

Cassie said, "Yeah, I think Lamont just got seriously hurt."

Ashley said, "I think we better take him to the sick bay on the Megaship."

They called the Galaxy Gliders, and flew back to the Megaship.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress the Quantrons came back from the battle. Elgar said, "They got the coin, and the blood you wanted."

Astronema said, "Excellent, Ecliptor, take these to the laboratory, and get to work."

Ecliptor said, "Right away, my princess." Then left.

Astronema said, "Elgar polish up the Reverseanator, we are going to need it for the coming battles."

Elgar said, "But we are now one ranger short."

"I know those Rangers they will bounce back, and we need to be ready when they do," Astronema stated.

Back on the ship, they were walking on the bridge.

Lamont said, "D.E.C.A., set a course for Ninjor's planet."

D.E.C.A. said, "Course is now set, and traveling."

Andros said, "What are we going there for?"

Lamont said, "All of the power coins had Ninja counterparts. So this coin must, too."

They made it to the planet, the rest of the Rangers stayed aboard while Lamont went to the surface. He walked around for awhile when the Quantrons attacked, but these were no ordinary Quantrons, these were flying Quantrons.

Lamont said, "You creatures aren't winning this time."

A Quantron said, "This time you are finished, ranger."

Lamont dodged them as much as he could, just as he thought he was finished, he fell on a door and disappeared.

He looked around the room, and saw a figure in the shadows.

A mysterious man walked up to Lamont from the shadows, and said, "My name is Ninjor."

Part II: Ninjor's Ninja Quest 

On Ninjor's home, Lamont was shocked to see Ninjor already.

Lamont said, "So you're Ninjor, I have heard a lot about ya."

Ninjor said, "What do you want?"

I was kind of hoping that I could earn the Green Ninja Power Coin," Lamont said.

Ninjor said, "What thinks you are worthy of the last Ninja coin."

Lamont said, "Um, I guess I'm not."

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was dancing over her victory.

Astronema said, "The Green Ranger is finished, and soon the rest of the Rangers will soon fall."

Elgar said, "Yeah, they're going down, man, yeah!"

"Ecliptor, revive Mystinizer, and give him the missile arm," said Astronema.

"Elgar said, "Doesn't he have mist?"

Ecliptor said, "The mist is his right arm weapon, this missile is for the left. The missile when it is regular size has the same power as the Rangers' Mega V3 Missile. Just imagine the destructive power when it grows."

Astronema said, "Especially when it is armed with a nuclear version of the Reverseanator."

Back on the Astro Megaship, the Rangers are waiting for Lamont. All of a sudden Goldar reappears on Earth.

Andros said, "Let's Rocket!"

_{Power Rangers in Space Theme Song.}_

Meanwhile, back in Ninjor's home.

Ninjor said, "So, if you really want the Ninja Power, you will have to walk through this room of gold, without being tempted at all."

"Um, okay," Lamont said.

Lamont started to walk through the room of gold.

Meanwhile, back on the Megaship.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

They all teleported to Earth, to fight Goldar, they were winning when all of a sudden, Zhane's uniform was almost eaten away.

"Mystinizer!" Ashley said.

"Come on, we'll blow him to smithereens this time for sure," said Andros.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was laughing.

She said, "Yes, Rangers, when he is destroyed, your powers will be, too."

Meanwhile, Lamont is still walking through the gold filled room.

He walked through the room, and said, "Rats, I want that gold."

When he was out of the room, Ninjor asked, "So were you tempted?"

Lamont said, "Yes, I was."

Ninjor said, "Very well, are you ready to except the Ninja Powers?"

Lamont said, "I was tempted."

"However, you were honest, noone else admitted that they were tempted," Ninjor said.

"Back in the battle, Astronema said, "Fire the Sattelasers."

Mystinizer grew big, and started to attack the city.

The Rangers said, "We need the Megavoyager now."

The Megavoyager united, and started to battle Mystinizer.

Back at the house, Ninjor said, "Your new coin will have the strength of the Dove, honest and peaceful. Your Dove Ninjazord will aid you greatly in you future."

Lamont said, "I am the Dove, honest and peaceful!"

When he said that the Ninja costume appeared on him.

Ninjor said, "Now if you would be so kind to get rid of those flying Quantrons blocking the house..."

Lamont said, "Ninja power now!"

His mask appeared, and he said, "I would be glad to help."

He appeared outside, and started to battle with the Quantrons.

Meanwhile, the Megavoyager was losing the battle, and ruptured a fuel line, which would blow in fifteen minutes.

Back at Ninjor's planet, after ten minutes, the flying Quantrons were all destroyed.

Ninjor said, "Now you better get to your friends, they need your help."

Lamont did a strange arm movement, then grabbed the symbol on his chest.

Lamont said, "Green Ranger Power!"

He remorphed into the Green Ranger.

He said, "Green Ranger, Dove Ninjazord, Power up!"

The Dove Ninjazord appeared, and Lamont got in it.

Ninjor said, "Good luck, friend."

Lamont said, "I hope I make it back in time, before all is lost."

At the battle, the Rangers were losing big time. "I hope Lamont gets here soon, two more minutes, and we are done for," said Andros.

Part III: It's the Dove Ninjazord, Man! 

Lamont hurried back to the battle site to help his friends.

The Megavoyager was two minutes from self-destructing.

Andros said, "I hope Lamont gets back here soon. That extra power could really help."

Ashley said, "Don't worry, Lamont won't let us down."

Mystinizer was laughing.

It was a very dark day for all.

In the distance you could hear a screech.

_{The new Power Rangers in Space theme song.}_

All of a sudden, the Dove Ninjazord appeared, and was ready to do battle.

Andros said, "Wow, that is an awesome looking Ninjazord."

Zhane said, "It sure is."

Ashley said, "It's the Dove Ninjazord, man."

T.J. said, "It's nice to see you back here, pal."

Carlos asked, "Can I pilot that sometime?"

Cassie said, "Um, guys, I hate to break up this reunion, but Mystinizer is still there."

Lamont said, "Cassie is right, let's get rid of him once and for all."

They fought him with all of the zords, but as usual, they were not winning at all.

Mystinizer damaged the zords, and they went to their hiding places to recharge.

The Rangers were worried that this might be the end for them.

Mystinizer shrank back to normal size.

The Rangers started to battle Mystinizer some more, but still was losing.

Lamont said, "Believe it or not, I have another idea. I hope this works, Metallic Armor, power up!

A brilliant light surrounded the Green Ranger costume, and the costume seemed to glow.

The costume reflected the sunlight off of Lamont, and on to the Mystinizer.

He started to fall down to be destroyed.

Mystinizer said, "I'm out of here." Then he disappeared.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema said, "No, we all most had them! But, next time is forever."

Then she turned to Ecliptor, and asked, "When will it be ready?"

Ecliptor said, "In two weeks, my Princess."

Astronema said, "Excellent, they are about to go down."

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-2.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-4.htm



	4. Turning Evil into Good

Turning Evil to Good _[See The Original Green Ranger: Part I for Disclaimer]  
This is based on the episodes in-between Call on Carlos and Dark Specter's Revenge._

Turning Evil to Good  
By: Lamont Stewart The Astro Megaship

Lamont, Ashley, T.J., Cassie, and Carlos were practicing on the semideck.

Earth

Andros and Darkonda were battling it out.

Andros said, "Where is my sister, you creep you?"

Darkonda laughed and said, "You will never find out loser."

They continued to battle, but they did not know that Ecliptor was nearby spying on them.

The battle continued for a while, as Andros tried to get the secret away from Darkonda. In fact Andros had Darkonda down for the count, but Ecliptor stepped on a twig, distracting Andros letting Darkonda escaped.

Meanwhile back on the ship, the Rangers spotted a monster on Earth. It was a giant bat like monster, but the jump tubes were clogged so they couldn't make it to Earth.

Andros returned then and found out what was happening. He help cleared the jump tubes, and they went back down to Earth.

The Rangers fought against the bat monster for a long time; they got all the civilians out of the area so they wouldn't get hurt.

Astronema and Ecliptor were watching from the top of the stairs, looking own approvingly of what was happening.

Astronema said, "Those Rangers have finally meet their match."

Meanwhile, Darkonda had booby-traped the woods, and now we went to find Andros to lead him into it.

He found Andros back at the battle. Darkonda appeared then and ran off. Andros saw him, and chased after him.

Andros caught up with him, and another battle started. He threw Darkonda passed the trigger then started to chase him. Just as Andros was about to step on the trigger, Ecliptor pushed him out of the way. Outraged, Darkonda came charging, and stepped on it him self.

KA-BOOM!

Andros yelled at Ecliptor.

Ecliptor said, "I did it for your own good, but was the only time something like that would happen."

Andros then decided to join back with his friends in the battle.

Back at the battle Astronema was still winning. She was about to give a ranger a blow herself when Andros flipped by, cutting her necklace off.

It went flying in the air, and landed on some pipes nearby.

Lamont said, "Way to go Andros."

Astronema tried to get it, but couldn't, so she made the monster grow.

The Rangers called on their zords, and made quick work of the monster. Then he went back to find the locket.

He found it, but Astronema was closing in on him. When he opened it, he was paralyzed. For in the locket was the same two pictures he had in his locket.

"Where did you get this?" asked Andros.

Astronema said, "I've always had it."

That is when Andros realized it, Astronema was Karone, his sister.

He told her what he thought, but she was scared and ran back to the ship.

Later that day, he told his friends back on the Megaship. They told him to be careful.

Meanwhile Astronema had gone to KO-35 to think about what had just happened. Little did she know that Darkonda was spying on her.

Just then, Andros came and talked to her, she was scared again and ran off. Andros went back to the ship, and Darkonda came out. That is when Ecliptor appeared.

Ecliptor and Darkonda went out on it, and Darkonda managed to merge with Ecliptor to create Darkliptor, but Ecliptor broke free this time. Darkonda was outraged and charged, but Ecliptor just sliced him in half.

KA-BOOM!

Ecliptor went back to the ship to tell Astronema what happened, so she created a monster to kill Andros.

Meanwhile Andros was on the surface, when the monster attacked, he fought it off as best as he could, but the monster kicked his Morpher away.

Back on the ship, the Rangers saw what was happening back down on the surface of the planet, but they couldn't help him because Darkonda had created a force field around the ship that deactivated the Astro-Morphers. However, Lamont was not a Lightstar ranger.

Lamont pulled out his Morpher.

Lamont Stewart: It's Morphin Time!

Lamont Stewart: Green Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the green ranger and went to help Andros.

Meanwhile, the monster was about to kill Andros, when all of a sudden Lamont appeared. However Gasket was there waiting for him. Gasket prevented Lamont from aiding Andros.

Astronema had picked up his Morpher, and looked at it. Then for no reason at all, she said, "Andros." Then threw his Morpher back to him.

He picked it up, and saw his sister walking away. He tried to go after her, but the monster stopped him. He just started to turn around.

Andros: Let's Rocket!

He pushed a few buttons on his Morpher and transformed into the Red Lightstar Ranger.

With his sword he sliced the monster in half.

Lamont walked over there to see if Andros was all right.

Lamont said, "Are you okay, man?"

Andros said, "Ya, I'll be okay in a little while." Just then, Astronema appeared and said, "I know where Zordon is and I'll take you to him."

"Seriously?" Lamont said.

"No kidding," said Astronema.

Andros said, "Come on, we're going back to the ship, and tell the others."

They teleported back to the Megaship.

Back on the ship, the force field had been destroyed, and the Rangers were on the bridge, when Lamont came in.

Ashley said, "Lamont, what happened?"

Lamont said, "You won't believe it."

Just then Andros walked in with Astronema.

The other Rangers took a defense, but Andros calmed them down.

Then Lamont explained about what happened, but the other Rangers insisted that she be tied up. So she was put in the cargo hold.

A few hours later, they made it to the orbit of the planet.

Astronema had to pretend that she had captured the Rangers so she tied them up. After she let them go, they planned to scan for Zordon, but the ship crashed on the surface. Before the rangers knew what happened, Astronema had escaped.

They went to find her, on the surface, but it was crowded with paranatrons and Quantrons. Just then Darkonda appeared and said, "Ah, Rangers, I see you're just in time for your demise. It's too bad your silver friend isn't here with you, but no worry, I'll go to the rebel planet soon and kill him off. Then I'll go and kill your friend Justin, and all of the other Power Rangers of Earth."

Andros: Come on guys, Lets Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Lightstar Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Lightstar Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Lightstar Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Lightstar Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Lightstar Ranger.

Lamont pulled out his Morpher.

Lamont: Green Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

The Rangers started to battle Darkonda.

Lamont and Andros managed to get away from Darkonda and found where Zordon was being held. Just as they neared him he turned into Dark Specter.

Lamont said, "It's a trap."

Dark Specter said, "Nothing gets past you does it. Now nothing will stand in my way." He disappears and leaves the Rangers to Astronema and Darkonda.

All of a sudden, Astronema turns on Darkonda and scares him away.

She frees her new friends and they go back to the ship.

A few hours later the team was on the bridge when Astronema appeared. She had a haircut and looked very good.

Ashley said, "Astronema, you look gorgeous."

Astronema said, "Call me Karone."

Lamont said, "Okay, works for me."

Karone said, "Now what do we do?"

Andros said, "Be on our guard; the evil forces are going to want revenge big time."

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Darkonda was telling Dark Specter that he should destroy Karone, but Dark Specter said, "I'm not done with her yet."

Next time, when an asteroid heads to the Earth the Rangers try everything to stop it. But the only thing that can stop it is what Andros treasures most.

In **Trouble Heading for Earth**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-3.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-5.htm



	5. Trouble Heading For Earth

Trouble Heading for Earth _[See Previews for Disclaimer]  
This episode is based on Dark Specter's Revenge._

Previously the Rangers got a new friend, and Andros found out that Astronema was Karone. Now that they are reunited, will everything be A-OK?

Trouble Heading for Earth  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart Astro Megaship > Jump Tubes

Lamont was showing Karone around the ship. He said, "This is where we jump on our Galaxy Gliders, or go to the Shuttle. When we go down it, it automaticly morphs us for some reason."

Karone said, "This is all very interesting. However, when are we going to get to explore Earth? I'm a great explorer."

Lamont said, "What are you talking about? You have been to Earth a lot of times."

Karone said, "Yeah, to destroy it, not explore."

Just then, Carlos's voice came over the intercalm, he said, "Please report to the bridge, Karone." They started to walk to the bridge.

Dark Fortress

Ecliptor walked around the ship, thinking about recent events. He had lost Astronema to the side of good, but he was just glad she was safe. He walked around a corner then all of a sudden was attacked by a lot of Quantrons. They drug him to a table where Darkonda was, and he started to activate a device.

Later, Darkonda was talking to Dark Specter. He said, "Ecliptor has been reprogrammed. Astronema will be next, if she comes."

Dark Specter said, "Don't worry, I have that covered."

Astro Megaship

Karone and Lamont walked onto the bridge. The other five Lightstar Rangers were waiting for them. T.J. summoned Karone over to him, and said, "Karone, for all of your actions, we have no choice, but to … give you this, and make you a Ranger yourself." He then handed her a communicator.

Karone said, "Wow, this is cool."

Carlos said, "For a second you were a little scared, weren't ya?"

Karone said, "I was never scared."

Lamont said, "Whoa, look at this."

Andros asked, "What is it?"

Lamont said, "Take a look for yourself." He turned on the view screen, and there was a giant comet heading for them.

Cassie said, "Avasive maneuvers now." The ship dodged the comet.

Just then, Dark Specter appeared on the screen. He said, "Give me back my creation, and I'll spare you for another day."

Ashley said, "She doesn't belong to you."

Andros said, "Yeah, she is my sister."

Ashley said, "Besides, your crazy comet missed us."

Dark Specter said, "Duh, it wasn't aimed for you, you were just in the way. Its destination was Earth." He laughed then vanished.

Andros said, "Fire torpedoes." The torpedoes fired from the cannons, but they didn't do any good.

Then Andros got an idea. He took the other Rangers and they planted detonation devices and covered the face of the comet, and then exploded them. It worked. The comet was destroyed, but it was blown into two parts. There were now two, but smaller, comets heading for Earth.

Lamont said, "We have to be getting back to base."

Just then some velocifighters attacked them.

They fought of the jets, and made it back to the ship, but the two comets were heading to Earth still.

Carlos said, "This reminds me of that movie I saw, "Deep Impact"."

Ashley said, "Yeah, what happened?"

Carlos said, "I don't know, I fell asleep."

Ashley said, "Great!"

Karone said, "I have an idea. Lamont and me will go to the Dark Fortress to try to fix the comets, and drag them away."

Andros said, "Well, I'm a little nervous, but good luck."

Lamont and Karone headed to the Dark Fortress.

Dark Fortress

Lamont and Karone explored the Dark Fortress. It was a very big place. After hour of exploring, they passed a room. Lamont said, "What's in there?"

Karone said, "Just an experiment I was working on before." (See Evil Twin Again.)

They finally found the main bridge, and Karone went to messing with the controls, while Lamont stood guard. He didn't know that Darkonda was right behind him.

Karone spotted him and said, "Lamont look out! Ittssmmmmm!" Before she could finish, a Quantron grabbed her, and put its cold metal hand over her mouth.

Darkonda was holding Lamont by the shirt and said, "Welcome back Karone, I would let you say how glad you are to be back, but it seems that you have trouble speaking at the moment."

Karone said, "Mmmmm!"

Darkonda said, "Take them to the room."

They went to the room, where Karone was placed unconscious, and her face was cut.

Lamont said. "What do you think you are doing?"

Darkonda said, "I'm giving her a new attitude, and soon, I'll do the same for you."

Ecliptor brought out some wires, and microchips, and gave them to Darkonda. Ecliptor had been a victim of Darkonda himself.

Darkonda continued to operate on Karone.

Astro Megaship

Andros said, "We have no choice. We have to call on the Megazords to stop those comets."

Ashley said, "What about Karone, and Lamont?"

Andros said, "They will have to wait. Come on! Lets Rocket!"

Next time, can the Rangers stop both comets, and rescue their friends?

In **Introducing the Mega Winger**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-4.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-6.htm



	6. Introducing the Mega Winger

Introducing the Mega Winger _[See Previews for Disclaimer_ Introducing the Mega Winger  
by Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart The Rangers morphed into their costumes and entered the shuttle. Then they formed the Astro Megazord. Next, they formed the Delta Megazord, and finally the Mega Voyager.

Cassie said, "We have to hurry."

The Megazords went in front of one comet, and after five minutes of pushing, they pushed it out of the way. However, they were too late to prevent the other comet from reaching the atmosphere. Just when they thought they were doomed, all of a sudden, a new zord appeared out of no where.

The zord pushed the other comet out of the way, and then a face appeared on the Rangers' view screen. It was the Silver Ranger.

Ashley said, "Zhane, is it good to see you again."

Zhane said, "So what's up?"

T.J. said, "You better meet us on the ship."

The Megazord transformed back into the Megaship.

The Dark Fortress

Lamont watched on hopelessly as Darkonda put the wires and microchips in Karone's head. He said, "You're going to pay for this."

Darkonda said, "Ah, feel lonely? Don't worry, you're next."

Lamont said, "I don't think so." He broke free from the Quantrons, and ran off.

They surrounded him, but Lamont just pulled out his morpher, and transformed into the Green Ranger.

He hid in the cargo hold until they gave up. Then he heard a voice, and went to investigate. It was Karone, but she had been turned back into Astronema.

Lamont said, "What happened to you?"

Karone/Astronema said, "The same that will happen to you."

The mini computer that Lamont had said, "Her brain has been overridden by computer programming."

Astronema tried to attack Lamont, but he used his Dragon Dagger to blow her away. Then he took the opportunity to escape.

Outside

A monster had attacked the Rangers, and the Mega Voyager, along with the Mega Winger, was trying to kill it.

Just then, the monster started to fly, but Zhane removed the wings from his zord, and gave them to the other one. The Megazord started to fly, and fired the missile at the monster.

KA-BOOM!

They went back to the ship, where Lamont was waiting, and told them what happened.

Dark Fortress

Meanwhile, Karone/Astronema had kicked out Darkonda, and started her plan to make herself the leader of the entire known universe.

**The End**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-5.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-7.htm



	7. Evil Twin Again

Evil Twin Again _[See The Original Green Ranger: Part I for Disclaimer]  
I wrote this story in script like format, it is the first time I did something like this so it might look a little weird. The history changing is more explained now.  
This is in the second season of Power Rangers in Space, after Astronema/Karone is recaptured, and made evil again._ Evil Twin Again  
By: Lamont Stewart Dark Fortress's experimental lab

Ecliptor is looking over the experiment that was just finished.

**Ecliptor:** My Princess, he is awake.

Over the intercom.

**Karone/Astronema:** Excellent, I'll be down there in a minute.

She walks down to the lab to examine the experiment.

**Karone/Astronema:** It is perfect. Now it is time to finally destroy those wretched Rangers, and the Green Ranger will be the first to go.

**{Power Rangers in Space theme song.}**

The Astro Megaship's main bridge.

**Andros:** How are we going to get Karone back now?

**Zhane:** I don't know, but they are going to pay for what they did.

**Lamont:** Yeah! What are we going to do?

**Ashley:** Whatever we do, we better be careful.

The Dark Fortress's main control room

**Karone/Astronema:** You will go to Earth, and bring the Green Ranger into battle.

**Someone:** Yes, my Princess.

He turned around, and looked exactly like Lamont.

**Lamont's Clone:** They will never bother you again.

On Earth

**Lamont:** So, do you think we can get Karone back?

**Cassie:** I hope so.

**Carlos:** Yeah, I just was starting to like her.

T.J. stands up.

**T.J.:** Come on, guys, we have to get back to duty. Besides, Andros said that Trey, the Gold Ranger, is coming in Pyramidas to see us.

**Carlos:** Yes, sir.

**T.J:** Please don't call me that.

**Carlos:** But you are the third-in-command. You know, after Andros and Zhane.

**T.J.:** I know that, but I…

Lamont quickly changing the subject.

**Lamont:** So, Trey, he helped the Power Rangers when they had Zeo powers, didn't he?

**T.J.:** Yeah, Tommy told me the entire story before he left.

Unknown to any of them, the clone was hiding in the darkness.

T.J., Cassie, and Carlos teleported out of there, and Lamont stayed behind.

Lamont went around the corner to get a snack, when he saw himself.

**Lamont:** Oh my gosh, it's me.

**Lamont's Clone:** Yes, I am you. I'm going to replace you, and kill the other Rangers. However, first I will kill you.

**Lamont:** We'll see about that. It's Morphin time!

Lamont pulls out his Morpher.

**Lamont's Clone:** We will see about that.

Lamont's clone pulls out a Morpher, too.

**Lamont:** Green Ranger Power!

**Lamont's Clone:** Dragonzord!

Before you knew it, there were two Green Rangers.

The Astro Megaship

**Zhane:** Andros! Look at the screen, quickly.

**Andros:** Oh my gosh, they're two Green Rangers out there.

**T.J.:** Come on, we gotta morph.

**Andros:** Let's rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Then they got the Galaxy Gliders and went to help Lamont.

On the Earth

**Lamont's Clone/Green Ranger:** I need Thunderzord power, now. Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord power.

**Lamont/Ninja Green Ranger:** Green Ranger, Dove Ninjazord, power up.

The Dragonzord turned into a knight, and the Dove Ninjazord came, too.

They started to battle.

The Lightstar Rangers then came on the scene.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** We need the Voyager Zords now!

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** Megawinger power up!

**Cassie/Pink Ranger:** Mega V5, power up!

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** Mega V4, power up!

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** Mega V3, power up!

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Mega V2, power up!

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Mega V1, power up!

The Voyager Zords came to help.

The seven zords did battle against the Knight Thunderzord, but it ended up being a draw.

They all jumped out of their zords, to see each other face to face.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** Oh great, now that they are out of their zords, how can we tell them apart?

All of a sudden, Trey, the Gold Ranger, appeared.

**Trey/Gold Ranger:** I know how to deal with this. It's time for a gold rush!

A bolt of gold energy hit both of the Green Rangers, and they powered down.

**Lamont's Clone:** Oh, what happened? Where am I?

The other six human Rangers powered down.

**Ashley:** The spell is broken, he's not evil anymore.

**Carlos:** But what are we going to do with two Lamonts?

**Trey/Gold Ranger:** I have an idea. You 2 both stand together, and put your coins together.

Lamont and Lamont's Clone did that, and the Gold Ranger powered up his staff, producing a beam that hit the both of them.

When the smoke cleared, there was only one Lamont with one coin.

**Zhane:** What happened?

**Trey/Gold Ranger:** I merged them and their coins together.

**Cassie:** Oh, Okay.

The Dark Fortress

**Karone/Astronema:** Not again! Next time, they are going to die.

The Astro Megaship's main bridge

Alpha VI is still studying the history of the Power Rangers.

**Alpha VI:** It can't be him, but it is. He is the one who is going to find the Merger Crystals.

**D.E.C.A.:** But they were supposed to be found in 1996. This is 1998.

**Alpha VI:** I don't know, but Lamont is the one who will find them in his future.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-6.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-8.htm



	8. Double Ranger Power

Double Ranger Power! _[See The Original Green Ranger: Part I for Disclaimer]  
I wrote this story in script like format, it is the first time I did something like this so it might look a little weird. The history changing is more explained now.  
This is in the second season of Power Rangers in Space, after Astronema/Karone is recaptured, and made evil again._

Double Ranger Power!  
By: Lamont Stewart The Dark Fortress

**Karone/Astronema:** This time we can't lose.

**Ecliptor:** Yes, my princess.

**Elgar:** Yeah, the Golfen Monster will put those Rangers in the 18th hole.

The Astro Megaship

**D.E.C.A.:** Golfen is attacking the city.

**Andros:** Well, Karone is certainly persistant. Let's rocket!

**{Power Rangers in Space theme song.}**

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont pulled out his Morpher.

**Lamont:** It's Morphin Time!

All of a sudden, the Morpher seemed to overload, and Lamont was thrown back.

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** Lamont are you okay? What happened?

Alpha grabbed the Morpher from the ground.

**Alpha VI:** When Trey merged the two Lamonts together, he also merged both coins together. The Morphing Grid couldn't handle that much power.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** We'll handle the monster. Lamont can try to find some way to join us.

They went to the jump tubes to get to Earth

On Earth

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Stop right there, Golfen.

Golfen lit them with a lightning beam.

The Rangers were thrown back against the wall.

**Golfen:** Now Dark Specter will be rid of you, once and for all.

**Cassie/Pink Ranger:** You evil people will never be rid of us.

**Golfen:** Once Dark Specter puts his plan into motion, his evil revenge can't be stopped.

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Dark Specter will never get revenge on us.

**Golfen:** We shall see.

The ruins of the Command Center/Power Chamber

**Lamont:** Alpha said that I would find what I needed here.

Lamont searched through the rubble again to find what he needed.

The Dark Fortress

**Karone/Astronema:** Yes, it is finally happening. The Rangers are going to be killed.

The Ruins

Lamont finally found what he was looking for.

**Lamont:** I finally found one of the old Zeonizers. I hope I can remember what Alpha told me.

Lamont put the Morpher in the one part of the Zeonizer, and the coin in the other part, so, when he morphed, the coin would go into the Morpher.

**Lamont:** I hope this works. It's Morphin time!

Lamont activated the Zeonizer.

**Lamont:** Double Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

Back on the battlefield.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** You will never win.

**Golfen:** You will die now.

**A Voice:** I don't think so, punk.

**Golfen:** Who would dare?

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** It's Lamont.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** You're going down. Dragon Dagger power, now!

The Dragon Dagger appeared in his hand.

Lamont jumped, and the dagger went through Golfen.

KA-BOOM!

Angle Grove High School

**Ashley:** That was one tough monster.

**T.J.:** Yeah, it's a good thing we have Lamont to help us.

A few yards away, some teachers are watching them.

**Teacher 1:** Doesn't that girl in the yellow shirt look nice?

**Teacher 2:** Yeah, it's too bad we're teachers. So don't get any bright ideas, huh, Doug?

**Doug/Teacher 1:** Yeah, too bad indeed.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-7.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-9.htm



	9. Consequences

Consequences _[See The Original Green Ranger: Part I for Disclaimer]  
I wrote this story in script like format. The history changing is more explained now.  
This is in the second season of Power Rangers in Space, after Astronema/Karone is recaptured, and made evil again.  
If you want to use my character in your stories just e-mail me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com and ask me.  
This episode is rated TV-14 because it deals with some serious issues. But don't worry it still has lots of Power Rangers action._

Consequences  
By: Lamont D. Stewart Part I: What Do You Think You're Doing? Angle Grove High School, after hours.

Ashley is waiting after school, because her teacher, Mr. Doug Disk wanted to talk to her.

Doug walks in.

**Ashley:** Mr. Disk, you wanted to see me?

**Doug Disk:** Yes, Ashley. I did.

Doug walks close to Ashley, and she gets a little nervous.

The evil head quarters

**Dark Specter:** I have made H.E.A.D. II, to get those Rangers once and for all. Divatox you will take your space bass and kill those Rangers. If you succeed again, I will give you the Dark Fortress, because Astronema is still failing.

**Divatox:** You got it Dark Specter.

{Theme song here.}

The Astro Megaship

Ashley walks past Andros; she looks a little scared.

**Andros:** What's wrong?

**Ashley:** Nothing, really.

**Andros:** Come on, I can see it in your eyes.

**Ashley:** Well, you see…

Just then the alarms went off, and Andros got to his feet.

**Andros:** Let's Rocket!

The Rangers transformed and landed on Earth.

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** It's H.E.A.D. again.

**H.E.A.D. II:** Not quite, I'm quite more advanced.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** We'll see, won't we?

The Rangers attacked H.E.A.D. but it was tougher than the last one. Just then a giant arm floated on the scene, as did some other body parts. Soon what was happening came to the Rangers.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** He's turning into a giant robot. We need the Voyager Zords now.

The Voyager Zords came on the scene.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** Green Ranger Dove Ninjazord, power up.

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** Mega Winger.

The seven zords fought the giant body pieces, but it was to late. It had formed into a giant creature.

**The Robot:** I am Wopo.

**Cassie/Pink Ranger:** What kind of name is that?

**Wopo:** It's a name cause I'm going to wop you.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** Very original.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** We need the Mega Voyager, now.

The Rangers all activated the Mega switch, except for Ashley.

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Ashley, what's wrong?

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** I can't.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** You guys take care of Ashley, I'll deal with him.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Right, come on guys.

The Rangers jumped out of their zords and demorphed.

**Wopo:** Big mistake kid.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** I'm not a kid. Dove Ninjazord, full ramming power now.

The Dove Ninjazord powered up, and rammed into Wopo.

KA-BOOM!

Lamont demorphed and found the rest of the Rangers.

**Lamont:** What's wrong?

**Carlos:** Someone touched her at school.

**Lamont:** What?!

**T.J.:** Yeah, some teacher.

The Rangers leave, except for Lamont and Andros.

**Andros:** We have to talk to that guy.

**Lamont:** Lets go.

Divatox's Space Base

**Porto:** I have found two of the Rangers.

Angel Grove High

Lamont and Andros walk in.

**Mr. Disk:** Yes, may I help you two?

**Lamont:** You touched a student.

**Andros:** Her name was Ashley.

**Mr. Disk:** I don't know what you're talking about.

Just then Divatox appeared and fired some missiles at the Rangers. They ducked, but one of the missiles hit a shelve, which fell on Mr. Disk.

Divatox then disappeared.

Some people came in to see what happened.

**A Teacher:** What happened?

**Mr. Disk:** That guy attacked me. (Pointing at Lamont.)

**Andros:** What?!

**The Teacher:** I'm going to ask you to come with me.

The teachers take Lamont away.

**Andros:** I'll get you some help. (He turns to Mr. Disk.) You know that strange lady attacked you.

**Mr. Disk:** The three of us know it, but they don't.

**Andros:** You won't get away with this.

Andros leaves.

**Mr. Disk:** Oh, yes, I will. Heh heh heh ha.

Part II: The Trial The courtroom was buzzing with noise with the case of the beat up teacher. Mr. Disk is still claming that Lamont beat him up, when in truth it was Divatox.

**T.J.:** I don't believe he is still going though with this.

**Ashley:** Yeah, that monster touched me, and Lamont is on trial.

**Carlos:** For something Divatox did.

**Zhane:** Don't worry, we'll clear Lamont.

**Bailiff:** Stand for the honorable Judge Flip.

The judge walks in.

**Judge Flip:** All right, let's get this case started.

{Theme Song.}

Meanwhile on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was getting some news.

**Karone/Astronema:** I can't believe Divatox did that.

Just then a man appeared in front of her.

**Ecliptor:** Who are you?

**The Man:** My name that the world knows is Steven Manna.

**Karone/Astronema:** So, why should I care?

**Steven Manna:** Because of my other name, and powers.

**Elgar:** Which is?

**Steven Manna:** My power name is Merger Day, and I have merging powers. I can merge a human with something else, creating a creature to control. I'm giving this power to you.

**Karone/Astronema:** Why?

**Steven Manna/Merger Day:** I just escaped from a catastrophe in the time line, and I can't use these powers. (He hands her a staff with an M on it. Then he disappears.)

**Karone/Astronema:** Hmmm, this might be useful after all.

Back in the courtroom.

**DA:** Tell us what happened that night.

**Doug Disk:** I was grading my papers when he came in and attacked me for no reason.

**Ashley:** (Standing up.) He lies, he touched me.

**Judge Flip:** Young lady, I'm going to have to ask you to….

Just then the roof was ripped off the courthouse.

**Karone/Astronema:** I finally have the power to get rid of the Power Rangers.

**Andros:** I think we are about to face some serious trouble.

Part III: Astronema's One Ounce of Goodness The courtroom was in a panic. With her powers, she got the court report, then looked into Ashley's eyes. Then Astronema jumped down in front of Mr. Disk.

**Karone/Astronema:** Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right now.

**Mr. Disk:** Um...

{Theme Song.}

**Andros:** Karone, is that you?

**Karone/Astronema:** (Holding Mr. Disk.) You will now pay for your crime.

She picked up the Merging Staff, and saw a passing helicopter overhead. Then she merged them together.

**The Creature:** I am Copto.

He had Helicopter blades on each hand, and his head. He also had skis for legs.

Meanwhile on Divatox's space base.

**Divatox:** No, she has some special powers now.

Back on Earth

**Copto:** Ha, you fools, he didn't attack me, and I did touch that girl. However, there is nothing you can do about it.

The crowd leaves.

**Andros:** They might not, but we can. Let's Rocket!

**Lamont:** Double Ranger Power!

The Rangers transformed.

Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship.

**D.E.C.A.:** There is a device in my data banks that will defeat this creature.

**Alpha VI:** Guys, I'm sending you a device that will counteract the Merging Powers.

The device appeared in Lamont's hands.

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Can't we just blow him up?

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** No, even though he deserves it. He is still human; well biologically, at least.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Do it, Lamont.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** Alright. (He activated the device, and waves it in a circle.) Merger Healing Power!

A beam came from the device and hit Copto.

**Copto:** No!

Copto was unmerged back into a helicopter and Mr. Disk.

The Rangers quickly powered down.

The police then came, and arrested Mr. Disk.

**Police:** You are under arrest for molestation of a minor, and perjury on the stand.

They drag him off.

**Ashley:** Yes, it's over.

**Carlos:** That will show everybody, even humans. You can't do evil things, and get away with it.

**Andros:** For one brief moment...Karone was here.

**Lamont:** And we will get her back no matter what it takes.

**Note from Author:** _This is a serious issue, for I have had a friend who went through this. If this ever happens to you, don't be afraid to tell the authorities, and your friends._

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-8.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-10.htm



	10. Help From the Spice Club

Help from the Spice Club _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer] _

**Note from Author:** _I have gotten permission from the author of the Spice Club Saga to write this story. Hopefully it will be the beginning of something big. It even might effect both Sagas in the future._

This is written in the First person like my 1st story.

Previously on the Power Rangers: Lamont gets his powers doubled when Trey merges him and his clone together. He also got a new weapon to unmerge people in trouble.  Help from the Spice Club  
By: Lamont Christopher Doyle Stewart The Spice Club Headquarters

The Spice Club was discussing their latest victory over the forces of evil.

"Man those monsters are getting tougher," Jenny said.

Hallie said, "It's a good thing we have the power to blow monsters up."

Spinal said, "It's a good thing we have the Rangers to help us when we need it."

"I heard they have a new friend, that has the Green Ranger's powers," said Jenny.

"Maybe we should meet this new guy soon," said C.C.

Crypt said, "He might be useful in the future."

"I heard he was cute, too, almost as cute as Candyman," said Hallie.

They all looked at her.

"What?" Hallie said.

Angel Grove Park

I was siting on a bench, complimating the recent events in my life. Just about two months ago, I was a normal college student in Vandalia, Ohio. Then I became the Green Ranger. Next, I lost them, and got new powers, but then I fought my clone, and got double powers. Then I was just in jail, and got a device that reverses merging powers. This is weird, alright.

All of a sudden I heard a noise; it was Golfen again.

"I don't believe it, well there is only one thing to do," I said.

Lamont Stewart: Lets Rocket!

I activated my Zeonizer.

Lamont Stewart: Double Ranger Power!

I transformed into the Green Ranger, and fought Golfen. Unfortunately, he escaped before I could deliver the final blow.

Lamont Stewart/Green Ranger: Power down.

I looked around, to see if anybody saw. Then went on a walk to clear my head.

"I wish I could visit some other planets," I said. "Wait a minute, duh, I live on a space ship."

I went through the park to find something to do. While I was walking, I spotted a group of people, so I thought I would be friendly.

"So, you said there was a monster in this area," said Jenny.

Spinal said, "That's what I thought."

All of a sudden, Golfen came out of the woods. He said, "Ah, the Spice Club, time to meet your doom."

He attacked the Spice Club, but it was an even fight.

Hallie said, "He is matching us move for move."

All of a sudden, he spotted me.

Golfen said, "Ah, an innocent person."

"No, don't hurt him, he's a civilian," said Jenny.

"I like harming normal people," he said.

I said, "I wouldn't call my self innocent."

Crypt said, "Be careful, kid, you don't know what he's capable of."

I said, "Yes, I do, I'm the one who killed him the first time."

Golfen and the Spice Club said, "What?"

Lamont Stewart: Ninja Power Now!

I transformed into the Green Ninja Ranger.

"I see you can't stay away, can you," I said.

Golfen said, "This time, I'm going to kill you, then the Spice Club, then the Rangers, then anybody else who will fight for the side of good."

I fought him for a while.

Then he said, "Enough is enough."

That is when he activated some Merging Powers, brought Hallie closer and merged with her.

Golfen/Halliesaid, "Ha, Ha, just try to stop me."

I said, "Well, now what are we going to do?"

Jenny said, "Well, he was a cute monster, but no one hurts my sister and lives. I'm going to rip him apart."

I said, "I thought you would never ask."

I activated my Zeonizer.

Lamont Stewart/Green Ninja Ranger: Double Ranger Power!

Jenny and me faced off Golfen.

Jenny said, "Oh, if only I could get Hallie away, I could help her."

I said, "Let me handle that part. I'm good at this."

I pulled out a device that was in my pocket. It was the Merger Healing Device.

I created a circle with it, then I said, "Merger Healing Power!"

Then I fired it.

Hallie separated from Golfen.

Jenny said, "Want ta help finish him off?"

I said, "Do cows eat grass?"

Jenny said, "Full spice power!"

I said, "Dragon Dagger Power!"

A beam came from Jenny and me, and killed Golfen.

KA-BOOM!

Just then, the Silver Psycho Ranger came.

He said, "I'm going to kill ya all."

C.C. said, "New kids."

Hallie said, "Finish him off for us, will ya?"

I said, "Metallic Armor, Power up!"

The armor appeared on me. The light reflected off and hit Silver.

KA-BOOM!

Spinal said, "He'll be back."

Crypt said, "They usually are."

Then the Spice Club congratulated me on helping them, and we talked into the night. Just another group of friends I have made since I got these powers.

Next time Cyclopsis returns and challenges the Rangers to a fight to the death. Will they survive?

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-9.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-11.htm



	11. Battle on Earth, Aquitar, and Triforia

Battle on Earth, Quitar, and Triforia _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
_ **Note from Author:** _This is one of the biggest battles that the Lightstar Rangers will ever face.  
If you have any comments or want to borrow my character just ask me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com._

_Last time, Ashley was violated, but the Rangers stooped her attacker. Meanwhile, Astronema and Lamont both got new weapons._

Battle on Earth, Aquitar, and Triforia  
By: Lamont Christopher D. Stewart The Rangers were celebrating their latest victory over Astronema. However, they did not know that in a few minutes they might meet their match.

Angle Grove Park

**Andros:** Man, Karone's monsters are driving us wild.

**Zhane:** If it wasn't for the seven of us working together...

**T.J.:** We will stop them.

**Carlos:** Not to mention rescuing Karone.

**Cassie:** We will get her back.

**Ashley:** Then turn her good again.

**Lamont:** This time, for good.

**Zhane:** Maybe we can use the Merger Healer on Astronema.

**Andros:** I wish, but we can only use it if she was merged with something.

Dark Fortress

**Karone/Astronema:** My master plan is at hand.

**Ecliptor:** You can't lose, my Princess.

**Elgar:** Yeah, we'll kick their butt.

**Karone/Astronema:** Send down the Quantrons.

The Park

All of a sudden, the Quantrons appeared and started to attack.

**Andros:** Let's Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont activated his Zeonizer.

**Lamont:** Double Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

They fought off the Quantrons, then an eagle monster attacked.

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** Man, that's George.

**Creature:** I am Eago.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** She is not very good at names, though.

**George/Eago:** You can't get me.

**Cassie/Pink Ranger:** We heard it before.

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** Astro Blaster, fire.

They fired the blasters.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Ready, Lamont?

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** This is going to be easy. (He gets his device, activates it, and makes a circle, then fires it.) Merger Healing Power!

George is separated from Eago.

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Eago is still a monster.

George escaped, and the Rangers formed the quadroblaster and the Spiral Saber booster mode and fired.

Eago was hit, but quickly jumped into a giant robot.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** It's Cyclopsis.

The Rangers called on the Mega Voyager to stop it, but the battle was fierce. In fact the Rangers almost lost, but they retreated just in time.

**Eago** Now, since the Earth can't stop me, I'm going to Aquitar. (Then he takes off to Aquitar.)

The Rangers go back to the ship.

**Andros:** D.E.C.A., find out all you can on Cyclopsis, and set a course for Aquitar.

The ship heads for the home of the Alien Rangers. Meanwhile, Cyclopsis has already attacked.

When they get there, the planet's resources are almost gone. So they form the Astro Megazord.

They battle again, but this time, Cyclopsis chops off the zords arm.

**Eago:** Ha, now to Triforia.

**Andros:** If we don't stop him soon, we are all doomed.

The Megazord transformed back into the Megaship.

**Lamont:** D.E.C.A., any info on Cyclopsis?

**D.E.C.A.:** If you quickly change battle modes, you will win.

**Zhane:** Alpha, prepare the zords from the past.

**Alpha VI:** No problem.

A few hours later, everything was ready.

**Alpha VI:** All the zords and weapons are ready, and Cyclopsis shrank down to normal size, then merged with Eago, and Trey.

**Ashley:** We've got to kick this into action.

The Rangers teleported to the surface to battle Eago/Cyclopsis/Trey.

**Eago/Cyclopsis/Trey:** You Rangers have finally met your match.

**Carlos:** You wish.

The Rangers attacked, ect. (that's short for the long name.), and Eago/Cyclopsis/Trey was winning.

**Andros:** Let's Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont activated his Zeonizer.

**Lamont:** Double Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

The Rangers attacked again.

Lamont got out the healing device.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** (He gets out the device, activates it, and goes around in a circle.) Merger Healing Power! (He fires it.)

Trey separates from the creature.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** Now, it's time to call on the weapons.

They used the Power Blasters.

Then the Zeo Blasters.

Next was the Turbo Blaster.

After that was the Navigator in defender mode.

Finally there was the Astro Blasters.

They used the Power Bow.

They used the Power Daggers.

They used the Power Lance.

They used the Power Axe.

Lamont used the Dragon Dagger.

They used the Power Sword.

Next, they used Sabba.

Then, they formed the Power Blaster, and fired.

Then they got the Power Cannon, and fired.

Then the Zeo Blaster and fired.

Next they fired the Zeo Cannon.

Then Trey fired the Gold Staff.

After that, they used the Turbo Wind Fire.

Next were the Turbo Hand Blasters.P> After that were the Turbo Star Chargers.

Then the Turbo Hand Cannon.

Then, T.J. used the Turbo Sword.

Next, they used the Turbo Ram Cannon Mode.

Then, they used the Turbine Laser.

Cassie used the Satellite Stunner.

Ashley used the Star Slinger.

Carlos used the Lunar Lance.

T.J. used the Astro Axe.

Andros used the Spiral Saber.

Zhane used the Silver Silverizer.

Then they fired the Quadroblaster.

Dark Fortress

**Karone/Astronema:** They haven't won yet, fire the Sattilasers.

**Elgar:** You got it.

The Sattilasers were fired.

The Surface of Triforia

**The Rangers:** We need the zords now.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord flew out of the volcano and battled Eago.

The Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord ran out of the jungle and battled Eago.

The Triceratops Dinozord arose from the desert and battled the creature.

The Mastodon Dinozord rose from the ice, and battled the creature.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord arose from a crack in the earth, and battled Eago/Cyclopsis.

They then formed the Megazord, then the Megazord in Battle Mode.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** (Pulling out the Dragon dagger and played it.)

The Dragonzord came and fought. The Rangers formed the Dragonzord in Fighting Mode. Then they formed the Mega Dragonzord. They called on Titanus. Finally, they formed Ultrazord.

Next, they separated them back again.

The Pterodactyl Dinozord transformed into the Firebird Thunderzord.

The Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord transformed into the Griffin Thunderzord.

The Triceratops Dinozord transformed into the Unicorn Thunderzord.

The Mastodon Dinozord transformed into the Lion Thunderzord.

The Tyrannosaurus Dinozord transformed into the Red Dragon Thunderzord. Then turned into the human mode.

The other four zords formed a sled, and the Red Dragon in Human mode got on it.

Then they formed the Thunder Megazord.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord power.

The Dragonzord turned into the Knight.

Then came the Tigerzord, which converted to Warrior mode.

Then they formed the Mega Tigerzord.

Next, Torr came on the scene. The Red Dragon jumped in, then formed the Thunder Ultrazord.

Then it separated, and the Tigerzord turned into the Horse, and it combined with the Knight.

Next they called on the Crane.

Then the Bear.

Next came the Wolf.

Then the Frog.

Finally they got the Ape.

They formed the Ninja Megazord.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** Dove Ninjazord, power up.

The Dove Ninjazord now came.

Somewhere 100 light-years away

**Dark Specter:** That new Ranger is getting on my nerves, but I just put a curse on him. When the Dark Fortress, if ever, is not under evil control, if he morphs, there will be a surprise for him.

**Divatox:** You will be victorious, my Emperor.

**Dark Specter:** Save the compliments. You still haven't beaten the Rangers.

The Battle

The Falconzord then came, and fired the missiles.

Then they formed the Ninja Mega Falconzord.

Then they formed the Ninja Ultrazord.

The Alien Rangers then finally arrived with the Battle Borgs.

Then Ninjor came, fought, and transformed.

Next, they got all five Shogunzords.

They formed the Shogun Megazord.

Then, they formed the Shogun Mega Falconzord.

They then formed the Shogun Ultrazord.

Next, they got the Zeo Zords, including the Sphinx, Taurus, and Phoenix.

Then they formed the Zeo Megazord with all five battle helmets.

**Eago/Cyclopsis:** You Rangers haven't won yet.

Next, the Rangers called for the Red Battlezord.

Then they formed the Mega Battlezord.

Then Auric the Conquer came and fought.

Then Trey called for Pyramidas, and fired.

Then they formed the Zeo Ultrazord and then the Zeo Ultrazord in Carrier Mode.

Then they called for the Super Zeo Zords.

Then formed the Super Zeo Megazord.

Then they formed the Super Zeo Ultrazord.

Next, the Rangers summoned the Turbo Zords.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** This is where we start to shine.

They got the Wind Chaser.

They got the Dune Star.

They got the Desert Thunder.

They got the Mountain Blaster

They got the Red Lightning.

Then the Rangers formed the Turbo Megazord.

Then, the Blue Senturion came and used the Robo Racer.

Next, they called for the Rescue Zords.

They called for the Wind Rescue.

They called for the Star Racer.

They called for the Thunder Loader.

They called for the Siren Blaster.

They called for the Lightning-Fire Tamer.

Then went into High Stance mode.

Then formed the Rescue Megazord.

Next, they formed the Rescue-Turbo Megazord.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Now we are near the end.

**The Lightstar Rangers:** We need the Astro Megazord, now.

The Astro Megazord then was formed.

Then they called for the Delta Megaship.

It turned into the Delta Megazord.

Then, the Rangers formed the Astro Delta Megazord.

Next, the Rangers called for the Voyager Zords.

Cassie summoned the Mega V-5.

Ashley summoned the Mega V-4.

T.J. summoned the Mega V-3.

Carlos summoned the Mega V-2.

Andros summoned the Mega V-1.

Then the Rangers formed the Mega Voyager.

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** I need the Mega Winger, now.

The Mega Winger came, and converted to Warrior mode.

Zhane fired the weapons, and then gave the wing to the Mega Voyager, which started to fly.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** We need the Mega V-3 missile mode.

**Eago/Cyclopsis:** Activate the shield.

**Computer:** Unable to comply, still adjusting to the Super Zeo Ultrazord.

**Eago/Cyclopsis:** What!?

**All seven Rangers:** Fire!

The missile hit Eago/Cyclopsis.

KA-BOOM!

The Rangers jumped to the surface and quickly demorphed.

**Ashley:** That was tiring. How about a quick vacation here?

The rest of the Rangers agreed.

A few light-years away

**Darkonda:** It isn't over yet Rangers, I will still destroy you.

Next time, Darkonda has a plan to spy on the Rangers as a human. Will he succeed?

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-10.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-12.htm



	12. Darkonda's Human?

Darkonda's Human? _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]  
_ **Note from Author:** _The new weapon that the Lightstar Rangers have, can convert stuff to its real form.  
If you have any ideas contact me at Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com or at MergerKnight@Xoommail.com.  
This episode is right before Countdown to Destruction._ _Previously on Power Rangers in Space, the Lightstar Rangers meet a new ally. With his growing power they have halted Astronema's attempts to destroy the earth, and recently completed one of their toughest battles ever when they fought on three planets._

Darkonda's Human?  
By: Lamont Christopher D. Stewart **Darkonda's Hideout**

Darkonda is at his hideout with his partner Prince Gasket. The room is very dark.

**Gasket:** So how's your plan coming?

**Darkonda:** The surgery was successful.

**Gasket:** So, your plan worked?

**Darkonda:** Yes, I now look human. Call me Kyle.

The lights come on and Darkonda looks like a human.

**Darkonda/Kyle:** Those Rangers finally have met their match.

(Power Rangers in Space theme song here.)

**Angel Grove Park**

**Andros:** So, what do you want to do?

**Lamont:** I'm not sure. That last battle tired me out.

**Ashley:** But it was nothing like fighting Eago.

**Carlos:** Nothing bad like that could ever happen to us again.

All of a sudden someone walks up to them.

**Darkonda/Kyle:** Hello, I'm Kyle.

**Zhane:** I'm Zhane, and these six people are my friends.

**Cassie:** Do you have any friends?

**Darkonda/Kyle:** For what I do you don't get much of a chance to meet people.

Just then spikes started to come out of his hand.

**T.J.:** Astronema decided to hurt another innocent.

**Darkonda/Kyle:** Well, I wouldn't put it that way.

**Andros:** Come on guys, Let's Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont activated his Zeonizer.

Lamont: Double Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

The Rangers quickly attacked.

Lamont got out the healing device.

**Lamont/Green Ranger:** (He gets out the device, activates it, and goes around in a circle.) Merger Healing Power! (He fires it.)

All of a sudden in Kyle's place was Darkonda.

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** It's you.

**Darkonda:** I almost had you. Well, since your Mega Voyager is destroyed, you will soon lose. (He then disappears.)

**Andros/Red Ranger:** He is right, we are almost done for.

Next time on the Power Rangers: Now that Karone is back with the Rangers they think that they have won. But when the Merger Staff is activated one last time, it creates a monster no one expected.

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-11.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-13.htm



	13. A Revised Countdown to Distuction

A Revised Countdown to Destruction

**Disclaimer:** _the entire Power Rangers saga is © :) Saban. Everything else is © Me._

**Note from Author:** _This is a new story, but it is in my past series. This to any smart person happens before Evil Revenge._

This episode is based on Countdown to Destruction.

Previously the Rangers fought Darkonda who disguised as a human. And tapped out all their resources on the tri-planet battle.

A Revised Countdown to Destruction  
By: Lamont Stewart ****

Somewhere

Dark Specter was talking to Astronema. "The time is at hand. The universe is ours.

Karone/Astronema turned to her troops and said, "Now is the time to strike."

She turned on a view screen and saw Divatox attacking Aquitar. Then the Machine Empire was attacking Eltar. While Zedd and Rita were attacking Trifordia. The Alien Rangers, Trey, the Phantom Ranger, and Blue Centurion held up as good as they good.

Karone/Astronema turned to face Zordon. "This is the end of your era, and the beginning of mine.

_Insert Power Rangers in Space Theme Song_

Meanwhile on the surface of where the citizens of KO-35 were hiding the Machine Empire's walking things were scanning for life forms.

The mayor was in his tent, "They are getting closer."

Just then Zhane walked in. "I'm going to get help, I'll be back with the Rangers." He morphed and jumped on his Galaxy Glider.

He traveled and then felt like something was following him, and he turned around to see 1,000,000 Quantrons ships heading for him. Just then one blew up and he saw the Astro Megaship. He was transported aboard.

Zhane said, "We need your help, I don't know if we can hold out longer."

Lamont said, "You and everyone else. Dark Specter's army is attacking everywhere."

Zhane said, "I know those ships were after me."

Lamont said, "No they weren't. You were just in the way. They are all heading to Earth."

They made it to the Bridge and Andros said, "Let's morph and get down there."

All seven of them Morphed jumped on the Gliders and headed for Earth.

When they got there they were split up. Zhane/Silver Ranger called for the Mega Winger, and transformed to human mode to fight the planes.

Meanwhile, Lamont/Green Ranger, Ashley/Yellow Ranger, and Andros/Red Ranger were fighting on one side of the city. While Carlos/Black Ranger, Cassie/Pink Ranger, and T.J./Blue Ranger were on the other.

They put up a good fight for about twenty minutes, but the forces of evil soon over powered them, and they lost too much energy and demorphed.

They managed to escape and went into hiding.

Karone/Astronema appeared and said, "You have twelve hours to hand the Power Rangers over to me. I have defeated them, now I will capture them." Then she transported back to the Dark Fortress to prepare the great weapon.

However Darkonda had his own plans for everyone. He jumped in the jet with the weapon and left.

Dark Specter contacted Karone/Astronema and said, "Now is the time, I want you to … ahhh!" Someone fired on him and he collapsed.

Darkonda said, "I am now the Ruler of all."

"Traitor!" Dark Specter screamed as he ate Darkonda. Then he exploded.

KA-BOOM!

Karone/Astronema said, "I'm now the ruler."

Zordon said, "You can return to the side of good again."

She was conflicted for a minute but then her evil side got control again.

Back on Earth the Rangers saw Dark Specter's remains fall to Earth, and found out that Karone/Astronema was the new leader of evil.

Carlos said, "What are we going to do?"

Cassie said, "We have to stop Astronema no matter what."

Andros said, "I know if I can reach her I can turn her back."

T.J. said, "You have to face facts, Karone is gone."

Andros said, "I will never believe, or accept that."

Ashley said, "But what can we do?"

Lamont said, "Andros, if you can get her to remember, and have her fight the Astronema side of her, I think I can use the healing device to save Karone once and for all."

Just then a battered Zhane came out of the Shadows. "Earth is the only planet left on the side of good."

"You need some help?" A voice said.

They looked and there were all twelve Rangers from the past. From the Original five to Justin.

Justin said, "Been a while."

Meanwhile Ashley and Lamont overheard a conversation between the citizens.

Lamont said, "They are loosing confidence in us."

Ashley said, "Ya, but what can we do"

They returned and saw the great big party of all the Rangers.

Adam said, "Lamont, how'd you get here?"

Lamont said, "You know me?"

Tanya hit Adam in the ribs and said, "We doesn't know us yet."

Meanwhile, Andros had walked away, and looked to the sky. Then he pulled out his Batilizer, and prepared to Morph. Ashley saw him and said, "You are going after her, aren't ya? Be careful."

Andros said, "I will." He transformed to Battle Red Astro Ranger, and flew off."

Ashley returned to the group and said, "We have work to do."

A few hours later it was daylight, and Karone/Astronema returned with Ecliptor. She said, "Dark Specter and Darkonda are both gone. As your new leader, I demand you people of Earth. Where are the Power Rangers?!"

Just the Bulk, Skull, and the Professor said that they were Rangers. Lots of other people were saying the same things. They weren't going to give up their protectors without a fight. They were protecting their protectors.

Kim said, "I can't believe it."

Aisha said, "They are really doing it."

Jason said, "And we know what we have to do."

"Right!" The other Rangers said.

Karone/Astronema said, "If you don't tell me where the Rangers are, I'll just kill you all." She started to fire on the civilians and the evil army attacked.

Everyone was running and panicking when a voice said, "STOP!"

Carlos said, "Hold it right there."

Lamont said, "We, are the Power Rangers."

The crowd looked up in disbelief and saw the eighteen people on the roof of the building.

Bulk looked at Skull and said, "Them?"

Zhane said, "Ready guys, Let's Rocket!"

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Astro Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Astro Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Astro Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Astro Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Astro Ranger.

Lamont activated his Zeonizer.

****

Lamont: Double Ranger Power!

Lamont transformed into the Green Ranger.

****

Justin: Shift into Turbo!

****

Justin: Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!

He transformed into the Blue Turbo Ranger.

****

Tommy Oliver: It's Morphin Time!

The Rangers activated their Zeonizers.

****

Kathryn Hillard: Zeo Ranger One, Pink!

Kat transformed into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

****

Tanya Saloon: Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!

Tanya transformed into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

****

Rocky: Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!

Rocky transformed into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

****

Adam: Zeo Ranger Four, Green!

Adam transformed into the Green Zeo Ranger.

****

Tommy Oliver: Zeo Ranger Five, Red!

Tommy transformed into the Red Zeo Ranger.

**Aisha:** Ninja Power Now!

She transformed into her ninja costume.

****

Jason: It's Morphin Time!

****

Zach: Mastodon!

Zach was the original black ranger.

****

Kimberly: Pterodactyl!

Kim was the original pink ranger.

****

Billy: Triceratops!

Billy was the original blue ranger.

****

Trini: Saber Tooth Tiger!

Trini was the original yellow ranger.

****

Jason: Tyrannosaurus!

Jason was the original red ranger.

All the Rangers Morphed and jumped down to battle, while Karone/Astronema transported back to the ship.

Andros/Red Astro Ranger walked about the ship and locked Ecliptor out of the bridge.

He looked around and saw Zordon. Then he saw Karone/Astronema, and a five-minute fight started.

Back on Earth, Lamont/Green Ranger got a feeling, called for his Galaxy Glider and headed for the Dark Fortress.

When he got there, a scanning device scanned his DNA and his powers for the next time he morphed. There he saw the two fighting. "Make her fight herself," yelled Lamont.

Andros/Red Ranger said, "Karone, you're my sister, and I'm your brother, and I love you no matter what."

Karone/Astronema got a tear in her eye and said, "Really. No you are the enemy. But you're my brother and, I hate you, love you, oh!" She held her head in pain.

Lamont/Green Ranger said, "Now it's my turn." He pulled out the healing device and activated it. "Merger Healing Power!" He fired a beam of light at Karone/Astronema and Astronema started to fade away. However a beam of dark energy hit her, and Karone started to die.

She fired a beam at Andros/Red Ranger, which he reflected right back, at her, knocking her out. He ran to her side. "Karone, no what happened, Lamont can you help her?"

Lamont/Green Ranger said, "I'll try, Merger Healing Power!" He fired the device but it wasn't working. He turned it up to full power, but still nothing. He even tapped into his own strength, but after a while it was taxing on his body. His coin even started to separate back into to two separate coins. "It's no use, her evil side is winning and I don't have the power to stop it."

Just then Ecliptor broke in and ran to her side. "Princess, no!" Then he attacked Andros/Red Ranger.

Zordon said, "Andros to save this part of the galaxy from the evil forces attacking, you must destroy my tube, killing me."

Andros/Red Ranger was hesitant at first, but then he powered up his saber and destroyed the tube. Zordon blasted away in a bright light. Lamont/Green Ranger said, "Wait!" He threw the healing device into the light and it exploded too.

Zordon's life wave carried the healing beam, destroying all evil, and healing the ones it could.

Back on Earth the Rangers were celebrating. When the Dark Fortress landed and out walked Lamont followed by Andros carrying Karone/Astronema. Lamont said, "She was hit by the beam, it didn't vaporize her, but nothing else happened. I'm not sure she can be saved." He started to cry and his tears hit her. Ashley cried too, along with Andros and Zhane.

Their tears hit her, and she started to glow. The wired in her head disappeared, and her blond hair returned. Her eyes opened and she sat up. Karone said, "I'm back."

Andros just hugged her really tight.

The Rangers helped the citizens of KO-35 return home, and then got on the ship. Ashley was sad that Andros wasn't coming too, but he surprised her and they headed back to Earth.

Andros with an arm around Ashley said, "It's been a long hard fight since the four of you boarded this ship. Since then Zhane was unfrozen, Lamont here found a lost power coin, and I got my sister back, not to mention I got me a girlfriend."

Just then the healing device reappeared, and landed in Lamont's hands. He stood up and said, "Our Ranger battles might be over, but our time as friends have just begun."

The End 

[][1] [][2] [][3]

   [1]: GrnRanger-12.htm
   [2]: Index.htm
   [3]: GrnRanger-14.htm



	14. Seed of Evil

SEED OF EVIL **__**

SEED OF EVIL

By: Stealth Photographer

Author's Note: This is what happened in-between Countdown and Evil Revenge.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Party!" Lamont said.

"You got that right, "Karone said.

The Rangers were celebrating the defeat of the Evil Forces, and the return of Karone.

Lamont leaned back and thought. A lot had happened to him in his life. In Kindergarten he had found a hat, and an enemy, Count Daniel Funela, and Magical-El-Play. Then in fourth grade, new enemy appeared. The same happened in sixth grade. Then in tenth grade, the enemy was his friend. That's when he found the Green Power Coin, and became the Green Ranger. Then he joined up with the Space Rangers, and well you know the rest.

Lamont said, "I'm glad the fight is finally over."

Andros said, "The fight will never be over."

Lamont said nothing, but he knew Andros was right. In fact, the enemy he faced in 4th grade was one half of the enemy he had just faced. Darkonda, and an enemy known of them knew yet, Deviot. They had merged together to form Darkviot.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Meanwhile, back on Earth. A stupid professor was about to make the mistake of a lifetime.

Professor Phonium, the one that had taken Bulk and Skull under his wing was exploring the remains of Dark Specter. He picked one of the chunks up, and it started to glow. Then it electrocuted him. Then it vanished. His eyes glowed black for a second, then returned to normal.

He said, "Let's make some dolls."

Bulk said, "Huh."

Skull said, "Huh."

He went home and made a doll of Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Karone, Cassie, T.J., Carlos, and Lamont.

Bulk said, "Why did you make dolls of the Power Rangers?"

He said, "To do this."

He twisted the arm of the Carlos doll.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Back at the party, Carlos screamed out in pain.

Lamont said, What happened?"

Decca said, "His arm appears broken."

Ashley said, "How?"

Cassie said, "It's like it just broke on his own."

Zhane said, "But that's not possible."

T.J. said, "In the world of Power Rangers, anything is possible."

Decca said, "Sensors detect, Dark Specter."

Lamont said, "But he was destroyed."

Alpha said, "Yes, his body was."

Lamont said, "What do you mean, his body was?"

**What does Alpha mean? And are the dolls connected to the rangers. Find out soon.**


	15. Evil Revenge (Part 1 & 2)

Evil Revenge _[See Preveiws for Disclaimer]_

**Note from Author:** _I decided to take a twist with this saga, with a new evil person. This story starts after the incident in Countdown to Destruction. I hope you like the turn the Green Ranger Saga takes. If you have any comments send them to Dove3xKnight@Hotmail.com or MergerKnight@Xoommail.com._

Evil Revenge  
By: Lamont Christopher D. Stewart Part I: Beginning of a New Threat The party had begun. The Rangers were celebrating their final victory over evil.

"I can't believe you guys won. Was I tough to defeat?" asked Karone.

"Oh, not that tough," Carlos said.

The Rangers continued to celebrate, but little did they know that their troubles were not over, especially for Lamont.

**Some Place**

With the Dark Fortress now not in evil hands anymore, the deceased Dark Specter's revenge started to activate.

Merger Day's Merger Staff was activated. A video was pushed into a VCR, and played on the TV. Then the Merger Staff pulled the creature on the TV out of it.

**The Astro Megaship**

**Andros:** D.E.C.A., activate some party music.

**Karone:** Wow, I never thought I'd be back here.

**Lamont:** We knew that there was still goodness in you.

All of a sudden D.E.C.A. started to go off.

**D.E.C.A.:** A new monster has been detected near the park.

**Karone:** Man, even when all the evil in this area is destroyed, they still don't give up.

**Carlos:** We need our Morphers back.

**Alpha VI:** They are still recharging.

Meanwhile, Lamont was staring out of a window.

**T.J.:** Hey, Lamont, what's wrong?

**Lamont:** Now that we've won, I'm starting to miss Vandalia. Maybe it's time I gave my powers to Karone.

**T.J.:** Wow, just when we were starting to get to know you.

**D.E.C.A.:** The Morphers are now recharged.

**Lamont:** Well, I guess I'll have to wait until we kill this monster.

**Andros:** Lets Rock...

**Cassie:** Oh my gosh, look at this monster.

**Karone:** What's wrong with it?

**Ashley:** It's Barney.

Part II: Karone's the Green Ranger **Carlos:** As in that TV dinosaur.

**Karone:** I remember, I planned this during my desperate time.

**Andros:** We'll use the healing device, and send him right back to the TV.

**Karone:** Well, what are you guys waiting for?

**Andros:** She's right, Lets Rocket!

The Lightstar Rangers pushed a few buttons on their device.

Andros transformed into the Red Ranger.

Zhane transformed into the Silver Ranger.

T.J. transformed into the Blue Ranger.

Carlos transformed into the Black Ranger.

Cassie transformed into the Pink Ranger.

Ashley transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

Lamont activated his Zeonizer.

**Lamont:** Double Ranger Power!

Just then, a light surrounded Lamont, and his Morpher started to break apart. Then the two coins unmerged. Lamont grabbed the Dragonzord power coin before he disappeared. The Ninja coin hit the floor.

**Carlos/Black Ranger:** Woo, that is bad.

**Alpha VI:** Yes, especially when we need seven Rangers to beat him. Not the mention the fact we need the healing device from the Green Ranger's powers.

**Karone:** What about me?

**Ashley/Yellow Ranger:** Yeah, having her fighting on our side would be great.

**T.J./Blue Ranger:** In fact, Lamont was thinking about giving her his powers.

**Andros/Red Ranger:** We have no time to lose, do it sis.

**Karone:** It's Morphing Time!

A Morpher appeared in her hands.

**Karone:** Green Ranger Power!

A green light surrounds Karone and she turns into the Green Ranger.

**Karone/Ninja Green Ranger:** Wow, this is great.

**Zhane/Silver Ranger:** I hate to break up this party, but...

**Andros/Red Ranger:** Right, let's go.

The Rangers hurry to the surface.

**Angel Grove Park**

Lamont landed in some bushes. He saw a statue being built which he thought was weird because he remembers it being finished. As he started to come to, he heard some voices talking.

**A Voice:** Rita, give us Sabba back.

He heard some other voices, and some noise. Then he stood up, and his eyes couldn't believe what he saw. It was the Thunder Megazord.

To Be Concluded 

[][1] [][2]

   [1]: GrnRanger-12.htm
   [2]: Index.htm



End file.
